Naskah Tua
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: Kecelakaan beruntun di kota sama persis dengan apa yang ada di naskah tua tersebut. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mystery! Friendship!HaeMin. CH 4 UPDATE! LAST CHAPTER. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

**Naskah tua.**

**Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee donghae, and other.**

**Genre : mystery, friendship.**

**Rating : tadinya mau M tapi.. T aja deh :p**

**Disclaimer : *gapinter bhs ing* cerita ini punya saya,pemain disini pun punya saya,tapi aslinya punya SM.**

**Dun like Dun read! u.u**

**(._.) ))))))~**

* * *

**Prolog.**

**Kembali seperti tadi. Terdengar dering dari Handphoneku Jemari meng offkan dan kuletakkan di dalam lemari. Aku tidak ingin diganggu. Aku ingin istirahat. Tidak bisakah istirahat walau sejenak?**

**.**

**.**

**Selama makan sekali-kali aku melirik Kyuhyun. Eomma terlihat begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun adalah anaknya sendiri. Tapi aku harus memberi jempol untuk eomma. Baru kali ini aku melihat majikan dan pembantunya makan bersama-sama dalam satu meja. Eomma terlihat lepas. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng ahjussi beserta istri, Heechul ahjumma dan anaknya Kyuhyun. Tak ada kesan kalau mereka adalah majikan dan pembantu. Sebuah harmoni kehidupan yang membuatku terpesona. Suasana keakraban tercipta lewat obrolan-obrolan diantara mereka. Aku hanya menyimak sambil menikmati makananku. Lidahku rasanya kelu. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Sejak kecil terbiasa di asuh appa dengan sikap yang berbeda dalam memperlakukan pembantu membuatku tak terbiasa harus mengobrol dengan mereka di saat sedang makan seperti ini.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sungmin? Dua minggu ini kamu kemana? Teman-temanmu resah mencarimu." sambut Yesung hyung saat aku muncul dikantornya. Aku duduk di kursi didepan mejanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Novelku siap untuk di luncurkan. Yesung hyung begitu bersemangat mempromosikan. Aku jadi terharu melihatnya. Ternyata naskah dari gudang tua milik eomma benar-benar membuat semua orang tertarik untuk membeli. Aku tidak menyangka sambutan masyarakat begitu heboh**.

**.**

**.**

"**Minnie-ah, kamu liat tivi cepat." pintanya dengan nada cemas. Aku segera berlari ke ruang tengah melihat siaran tivi. Donghae mengucapkan nama stasiun tivi yang harus aku liat. Aku segera mengubah channelnya. Berita kecelakaan beruntun ditengah kota.**

" **Kenapa, hae? Apa ada teman kita yang kecelakaan?"**

" **Bukan! Kecelakaan itu terjadi di jalan yang sama dengan cerita di novelmu!"**

" **Masa sih?" aku memperhatikan lagi berita yang ada di tivi.**

" **Benarkan? Ceritanya sama. Hari, jam, nama jalan, jumlah mobil, bahkan jumlah yang tewas dan terluka. Semuanya sama. Aku baru memperhatikan ini, Minnie-ah. Kemarin ada juga berita yang sama persis dengan isi dalam novelmu. Hanya kemarin aku menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan. Tapi hari ini aku betul-betul cemas. Kenapa ceritanya sama persis? Dalam novelmu juga, setelah kecelakaan hari ini, maka besoknya terjadi kecelakaan lagi. Sama, min. Persis!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kalimat yang sudah kita edit, ternyata tetap ada! Sama sekali tidak hilang. Berarti saat naskah itu dicetak, kalimatnya tetap sama. Tidak ada gunanya kita edit."**

" **Kok bisa seperti itu?"**

" **Itulah. Makanya aku yakin, naskah itu keramat!"**

* * *

**Gimana? Tertarik ? ini sih baru prolog. Mau dilanjut apa delete nih? Ayo Bebaskan ekspresi kalian! Mari review! Don't be a silent reader! \m/ :D**

**Yang ter-onyoe,  
**

**JaeRinKyu ('o')9  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : my story

Naskah tua

**Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee donghae, and other.**

**Genre : mystery, friendship.**

**Rating : tadinya mau M tapi.. T aja deh :p**

**Length : 1/5  
**

**Disclaimer : *gapinter bhs ing* cerita ini punya saya,pemain disini pun punya saya,tapi aslinya punya SM.**

**A/N : **annyeong! disini semuanya Sungmin POV ya, udah gitu min-nya ga genderswitch kok cuma dia agak tertarik aja kalo liat cowo cakep muahaha #pletak. mianhae for typo *bow***  
**

**Dun like Dun read! u.u**

* * *

**(._.)(o_o)(x_x)**

Kembali seperti tadi. Terdengar dering dari Handphoneku Jemari meng offkan dan kuletakkan di dalam lemari. Aku tidak ingin diganggu. Aku ingin istirahat. Tidak bisakah istirahat walau sejenak?

**Naskah Tua**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******JaeRin present**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV.  
**

Aku melangkah mendekati jendela kamar yang kacanya tampak buram. Ku dorong jendela agak lebih lebar agar hawa segar leluasa masuk ke dalam kamar. Kuhirup udara dengan pelan, sungguh menyegarkan. Sejak tadi hanya berkutat dengan komputer membuatku lupa untuk berdiri sekedar merenggangkan tubuh.

Dari sini, di lantai dua rumah eomma memang sangat memanjakan mata. Keindahan bunga di taman menyejukkan pandangan mata. Sungguh membuat aku nyaman setelah beberapa hari tinggal di rumah eomma. Kulihat Hangeng ahjussi, pengurus kebun dan taman eomma berlari-lari mendekati seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar.

Seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan berdiri dengan tenang menanti Hangeng ahjussi mendekatinya. Aku membiarkan mataku melihat keindahan yang lain dari tempat ini. Menatap wajah tampan setelah jenuh dengan kegiatan.

Tampak ada senyum terlempar dari bibir pemuda itu ketika berhadapan dengan Hangeng ahjussi, dia memberikan sesuatu ke Hangeng ahjussi. Aku tidak jelas melihatnya karena terhalang oleh tubuh Hangeng ahjussi yang membelakangiku. Setelah itu dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hangeng ahjussi. Tapi belum lama melangkah, tiba-tiba dia berbalik. Aku tersentak kaget karena dia memandangku sambil tersenyum. Aku yang tidak siap menerima senyuman dari seseorang yang berwajah tampan dan tidak aku kenal, membalasnya dengan tersenyum pula.

Dia kemudian berbalik lagi lalu melangkah. Kupandangi tubuhnya yang makin jauh dengan senyum masih tersungging di wajahku. Aku tidak sadar berapa lama aku tersenyum sendiri sampai kemudian kurasakan sentuhan lembut dibahuku.

" Namanya, Kyuhyun. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini." suara eomma mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh memandang eomma.

" eomma? Sejak kapan eomma dibelakangku?" tanyaku kaget. Eomma merangkulku.

" Sejak kamu melihat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana? Dia tampan kan?" pertanyaan eomma membuatku tersipu. Eomma seolah tahu yang aku pikirkan.

" Dia anak hangeng-ssi."

" Anak hangeng ahjussi? Penjaga kebun eomma?" eomma mengangguk.

" Dia kuliah di kota. Sekarang lagi nyusun skripsi. Makanya dia kembali ke sini untuk menyusun skripsinya. Sama seperti kamu dia juga sibuk mengetik, cuma bedanya kamu mengarang cerpen sedangkan dia mengetik skripsinya."

" Dia tinggal dimana, eomma? Hangeng ahjussi kan tinggal bersama kita disini."

" Dia juga tinggal disini." Jawab eomma pelan. Kurasakan mataku membelalak karena kaget.

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa selama dua hari ini dia tidak kelihatan?" eomma mencubit hidungku.

" Dasar anak eomma. Kamu lupa eoh? Dua hari ini kamu terus mendekam dikamar. Bagaimana kamu bisa melihatnya? Padahal dia selalu hilir mudik di dalam rumah." Ada sesal yang timbul dalam hatiku. Mengapa aku tidak menyadari didalam rumah eomma ada tinggal seorang pemuda tampan? Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus rajin- rajin keluar kamar. Biarlah untuk sementara aku santai saja mengerjakan ketikan untuk novelku. Toh yesung hyung juga tidak terlalu ngotot memintaku untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Ada dua naskah yang aku serahkan kemarin. Dia bisa memilih naskah mana yang ingin dia terbitkan lebih dulu.

"Eomma turun dulu, ne. Jangan lupa, bentar lagi makan siang. Kamu turun makan bareng sama eomma. Dua hari ini, heechul-ssi yang terus membawa makanan kekamarmu. Bagaimana bisa kenalan dengan Kyuhyun?" eomma tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku membalas dengan senyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah eomma keluar dari kamarku. Aku kembali duduk di depan komputer. Mataku melihat layar komputer. Ada pesan masuk di facebook, dari Donghae. Kubuka pesan dari Donghae..

_Kamu marah, eoh? Handphonemu tidak aktif sejak tadi. Sungmin, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kelakuanmu seperti anak-anak._

Kupandangi pesan di inbox facebook dengan rasa gundah. Donghae tidak kehabisan akal untuk menghubungiku. Setelah handphone aku matikan, dia memilih cara lain untuk menghubungiku. Menaruh pesan di facebook. Kulihat jam dipesan itu. Dia baru saja mengirimnya. Aku keluar dari facebook. Percuma mengaktifkannya kalau hanya untuk membaca pesan dari Donghae.

Rasa marahku belum hilang tiap kali mengingat bagaimana Donghae sudah membohongiku. Selama ini ternyata dia backstreet dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae memang bukan namjachingu-ku, dia hanya sahabatku. Aku tidak sepantasnya marah kalau dia mempunyai pacar. Aku kesal karena tidak berterus terang padaku. Apa susahnya berterus terang. Aku toh tidak akan marah. Aku justru akan bahagia bila sahabatku menemukan tambatan hati. Tapi Donghae tidak mengerti itu. Dia membiarkan aku berpikir kalau dia masih sendiri. Hingga suatu saat aku bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk.

**FLASHBACK.**

Aku marah karena Eunhyuk menggunakan uang kelompok tanpa memberitahu kami. Kami tergabung dalam suatu kelompok yang semua anggotanya adalah penulis cerpen. Ada dana operasional yang rutin kami kumpulkan setiap bulan. Uang itulah yang dipakai Eunhyuk dengan diam-diam.

Semua terungkap saat Ryeowook heran dengan semua tagihan yang datang karena belum terbayar. Saat itulah aku mendatangi Eunhyuk yang bertugas sebagai bendahara. Ternyata semua tagihan itu tak satupun yang dibayar. Aku berharap Eunhyuk meminta maaf karena sudah khilaf. Tapi sikap yang aku terima jauh dari yang aku harapkan, Eunhyuk malah marah-marah dan menuduhku yang telah menggunakan sebagian dana itu sewaktu kami mengadakan kunjungan ke suatu daerah. Aku yang semula bersikap sabar akhirnya tak tahan juga. Adu mulut kami berakhir saat aku menampar Eunhyuk. Saat itulah Donghae langsung melerai. Dia bukannya menenangkan aku tapi malah merangkul Eunhyuk. Rasa emosi dan terkejut karena melihat kenyataan didepanku membuatku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Nafasku tidak beraturan karena amarah yang meledak.

"Sungmin, tidak bisakah kamu mengendalikan emosimu? Kenapa selalu orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu kamu sakiti?" Donghae menatapku tajam. Dia masih merangkul Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menangis. Aku mencibir. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tahu betul memanfaatkan kelemahan Donghae. Dia terus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

" Kamu baru saja datang, Hae. Kamu tanya saja dia! Aku pulang dulu." aku segera keluar lalu mengambil tas dan mapku yang ada di atas meja. Ryeowook mengejarku saat aku berjalan keluar menuju mobilku.

"Minnie hyung, kenapa tidak menjelaskan semuanya ke Donghae?" tanyanya sambil menahan pintu mobil yang hendak aku tutup.

" Aku pergi dulu, wookie. Aku mau menenangkan diri dulu." segera kutarik pintu mobil. Ryeowook melepasku dengan wajah cemas. Kulihat lewat kaca mobil, dia masih berdiri memandangku. Aku benar-benar marah. Marah karena perbuatan Eunhyuk, marah karena kata-kata Donghae yang menyudutkanku. Terutama aku marah karena sikap Donghae ke Eunhyuk. Harus aku akui mungkin karena itulah aku menjadi lebih marah. Aku shock melihat keakraban mereka. Donghae yang aku tahu tidak pernah bersikap lembut ke pada perempuan lain selain terhadapku tiba-tiba memperlihatkan pemandangan itu sakit melihatnya.

Kujalankan mobil dengan kencang. Aku tidak tahu rasa apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hatiku saat ini. Aku tidak suka dengan kedekatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Terlebih karena perubahan sikap Donghae padaku. Donghae tidak pernah berkata keras padaku. Tapi yang tadi dilakukannya, membuatku terkejut. Donghae menuduhku telah menyakit Eunhyuk. Tuduhan yang yang tidak berdasar. Aku muak untuk menjelaskan. Hatiku sudah terlanjur kecewa. Laju mobilku tak terasa tiba dirumah eomma. Aku katakan rumah eomma karena eomma dan appa sudah bercerai sejak aku masih kecil. Eomma memilih tidak menikah sementara Appa menikah dengan sekretarisnya. Aku sendiri lebih senang tinggal di rumahku. Sebuah rumah type 54 dengan model minimalis yang dibeli appa untukku.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Tuan muda Sungmin, dipanggil nyonya. Katanya disuruh ke bawah untuk makan siang." Suara Heechul ahjumma membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera mematikan komputer lalu bergegas turun ke ruang makan. Sampai dibawah aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Di meja makan telah berkumpul eomma, Hangeng ahjussi, Heechul ahjumma dan si tampan yang tadi aku lihat, Kyuhyun. Eomma mengajakku bergabung setelah melihatku terdiam beberapa saat karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru aku lihat.

" Ayo, chagiya. Selama ini kamu makan di kamar, makan sendiri. Nggak enak lho makan sendiri. Begini lebih nikmat, makan bareng-bareng." eomma menyendokkan nasi untukku. Menunjukkan lauk yang kira-kira aku masih kikuk dengan suasana yang tidak biasa ini. Untunglah eomma segera menyadari situasi. Satu persatu lauk tersaji diatas nasi yang tadi eomma ambilkan untukku. Eomma menaruhnya di depanku. Hangeng ahjussi, heechul ahjumma, dan kyuhyun menatapku. Mereka tersenyum. Aku membalas senyum mereka lalu cepat-cepat menyendokkan makanan ke mulutku.

**TBC.**

* * *

**oke jaerin akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari riviewers :  
**

1. Karena kemarin itu baru prolog makanya pake caps semua muehe.

2. disini ga ada cinta-cintaan. pure friendship&mystery:)

3. jaerin mau tanya balik : cerita adaptasi itu apa?**._.  
**

nah,ini jaerin lanjut.** gomawo buat peringatan akan typo dan sebagainya *bow*. Disini jaerin ga balesin review,tapi jaerin akan jawab pertanyaan yang ada di review. ngerti kan? :) **Jaerin seneng,ternyata banyak yang mau ff ini dilanjut. pasti cuma karena kalian penasaran. yakan? ngaku hayooo :p kkkkk~**  
**

Special thanks for :**  
**

**therany, Lee Demin, Anchovy3424, ID's, , anonim890516, Noella Marsha, dew'yellow, ddhanifa aaolfa, Wookie ELF, karin, Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper  
**

**last, mind to review?;)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**yang ter-onyoe,  
**

**JaeRinKyu ('o')9  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : naskah ditemukan

**Naskah tua**

**Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee donghae, and other.**

**Genre : mystery, friendship.**

**Rating : tadinya mau M tapi.. T aja deh :p**

**Length : 2/5**

**Disclaimer : *gapinter bhs ing* cerita ini punya saya,pemain disini pun punya saya,tapi aslinya punya SM.**

A/N : mianhae for typoooo! Sumfeh eike lupaaa. Maksutnya disitu itu si hae ga pernah ngasarin perempuan maupun laki-laki…. Termasuk min! Hehe._.vvvv

Ne,ini ff remake tapi dari cerpen jaerin sendiri._. Sebelumnya jaerin bikin tokoh disini itu wanita tapi karena jaerin kurang suka kalo min jadi wanita,jadilah bgini…

Memang setiap chappie itu pendek.. mungkin di chappie ini ada sedikit KyuMin moment-nya.. yah entah itu romantic apa engga-_- yang mau nabok jaerin sini boleh nabok *tekapar*.

**don't like don't read ya! ^^**

* * *

**Naskah Tua**

**.**

**.**

**JaeRin present**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**.

Selama makan sekali-kali aku melirik Kyuhyun. Eomma terlihat begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun adalah anaknya sendiri. Tapi aku harus memberi jempol untuk eomma. Baru kali ini aku melihat majikan dan pembantunya makan bersama-sama dalam satu meja. Eomma terlihat lepas. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng ahjussi beserta istri, Heechul ahjumma dan anaknya Kyuhyun. Tak ada kesan kalau mereka adalah majikan dan pembantu. Sebuah harmoni kehidupan yang membuatku terpesona. Suasana keakraban tercipta lewat obrolan-obrolan diantara mereka. Aku hanya menyimak sambil menikmati makananku. Lidahku rasanya kelu. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Sejak kecil terbiasa di asuh appa dengan sikap yang berbeda dalam memperlakukan pembantu membuatku tak terbiasa harus mengobrol dengan mereka di saat sedang makan seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau ada waktu, kapan-kapan ajak Minnie keliling bukit ini ne? Minnie biasa kesini tapi hanya diam dikamar. Tidak pernah berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan, padahal sekitar tempat ini sangat menarik lho, chagi." eomma menoleh padaku. Aku menatap Kyu sekilas. Dia mengangguk lalu pandangannya beralih dari eomma ke aku. Senyumnya yang menawan serasa menekan kerongkonganku hingga aku harus meraih gelas berisi air yang ada didepanku. Aku melihat ke arah lain. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja ataukah Kyu yang merasa sok cakep. Aku merasa saat aku melihat ketempat lain, ekor mataku seolah melihatnya menatapku. Segera aku menoleh untuk memastikan pikiranku, ternyata benar. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang membuatku gemetaran.

Cepat-cepat kuselesaikan makanku lalu pamit pada eomma untuk kembali kekamarku.

" Chagi, nanti sore Kyu bersedia menamani kamu jalan-jalan. Jadi kamu siap-siap saja, ne."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan. Saat kakiku menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, iseng aku berbalik melihat ke meja makan. Pandanganku bertemu dengan mata Kyu yang tengah melihatku. Aku gugup tak menyangka Kyu masih memperhatikan aku. Karena gugup tak sengaja kakiku terpeleset. Aku terjatuh menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Saat itulah sebuah tangan menahanku. Aku melihatnya. Kyu memelukku dari belakang, menahan tubuhku agar tak terjatuh lagi.

Aku bangun lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan dada berdebar. Kulihat Eomma,hangeng ahjussi,heechul ahjumma menatapku dengan wajah cemas.

"Gwenchana, minnie chagi?" eomma mendekatiku memeriksa tubuhku, mungkin ada yang terluka.

"ne, gwenchana, eomma. Hanya terkilir. Kakiku yang terasa sakit."

" Kaki yang mana? Kalau kamu nggak kuat naik ke atas, biar Kyu yang bantuin kamu." ucap eomma dengan suara bergetar. Aku menggeleng. Tawaran itu sungguh menarik. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Jantungku bisa lepas kalau sampai Kyu memapahku naik kekamarku. Sekarang saja debarnya tak bisa lagi aku dengan menahan rasa sakit pelan-pelan aku menaiki anak tangga. Aku baru bernafas lega setelah tiba dikamarku. Tempat tidur terasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Aku berbaring. Meluruskan kakiku yang tadi terkilir. Baru terasa sakitnya. Kuperhatikan tumitku berdarah. Kulitnya terkelupas. Sebagian betisku juga tergores. Benar-benar perih.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dari balik pintu menyembul wajah kyu. Dia tersenyum lalu bergerak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku hanya melongo menatapnya melenggang mulus tanpa rasa sungkan padahal yang dia masuki sekarang ini adalah kamar Tuan Muda-nya..

" Ke..ke..napa kamu masuk kemari? Aku kan tidak memanggilmu?" tanyaku setelah kuraih selimut untuk menutupi kakiku. Kyu hanya tersenyum.

"Eomma mu yang menyuruhku kemari. Karena eomma mu sudah aku anggap seperti eomma ku sendiri, maka aku juga akan menganggapmu sebagai hyungku." Dia menyerahkan obat luka dan kapas.

" Pakai ini. Mudah-mudahan luka hyung cepat sembuh. Ehm..apa rencana nanti sore kita batalkan saja? Hyung habis terjatuh tentu tidak nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan dengan kondisi kaki yang luka."

"Ne. Aku belum bisa. Nanti saja kalau kakiku sudah sembuh."

Kyu berdiri setelah sebelumnya dia duduk ditempat tidurku. Dia menuju meja komputerku. Melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja. Dia mengambil selembar lalu membacanya. Sementara sambil menahan perih, aku terus mengolesi luka di kaki dan betisku.

"Hyung pengarang eoh?" kyu bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"ne. wae kyu?"

" Aku baru baca selembar. Tapi sepertinya tulisan hyung masih perlu polesan."

Aku menghentikan mengolesi lukaku dengan obat. Kupandangi Kyu yang membelakangiku. Aku penasaran dengan kata-katanya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau tulisanku perlu polesan.

" Maksudmu?"

" Iya. Aku bukan ingin membandingkan tulisan hyung dengan tulisan-tulisan yang pernah aku baca. Tapi apa selama ini hyung banyak membaca tulisan-tulisan pengarang lain?"

" Iya. Aku jelas harus banyak membaca untuk menambah pengetahuan. Bukan hanya membaca novel tapi juga tulisan-tulisan yang berkaitan dengan judul tulisanku." jawabku.

Kyu berbalik.

" Aku punya koleksi naskah cerita. Aku tidak tahu apa menurut hyung cerita yang ada di naskah itu menarik atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin hyung melihatnya."

" Untuk apa aku melihatnya?" tanyaku heran.

" Naskah itu terlihat sudah sangat tua. Tulisannya sudah sangat buram. Kertasnya juga sudah berwarna coklat. Aku menemukannya di lantai bawah rumah ini. Tapi saat membacanya, aku merasa cerita itu aneh. Kalau melihat model kertasnya, pastinya umurnya sudah sangat tua. Tapi jika membaca ceritanya, maka kondisinya pas dengan keadaan kita sekarang. Disana disebutkan handphone, internet, masih banyak lagi. Padahal kalau dibanding dengan usia, jelas kertas itu jauh lebih tua."

" Mungkin kertas itu terkena hujan." kataku mencoba berpikir realistis.

" Kalau seperti itu, tulisannya pasti akan ikut hilang. Tapi ini tidak. Jelas-jelas kertas itu berubah karena termakan usia. Sementara tulisannya menggunakan tulisan EYD. Anehkan? Seingatku, beberapa puluh tahun sebelumnya bahasa yang dipakai menggunakan ejaan lama yang antara tulisan dan bacaan ada yang tidak sama. Misalnya kata _Jang_ jaman dulu dibaca _yang_. Tapi tulisan dikertas itu menggunakan ejaan sekarang. Coba hyung pikir, bagaimana orang dulu menggunakan ejaan jaman sekarang?" aku makin tertarik dengan ulasan yang dipaparkan Kyu. Sepertinya naskah yang dia maksud benar-benar menarik untuk dibaca.

" Kapan aku bisa melihatnya?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku jadi ingin membacanya.

" Aku menaruhnya di gudang. Kalau hyung berminat, sekarang juga aku akan kesana untuk mengambilnya."

"Ne. Aku ingin membacanya. Kebetulan saat ini aku lagi _hang_. Semua ide lenyap dari kepalaku. Padahal aku masih harus membuat beberapa cerita lagi."

" Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang. Oh ya, obatnya hyung simpan disini saja."

Kyu kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Setelah mengolesi lukaku dengan obat aku beranjak menuju meja komputerku. Mencoba membaca kembali tulisanku yang tadi dikritik Kyu. Aku mengambil selembar. Kubaca berulang-ulang. Tetap saja aku tidak menemukan hal-hal yang perlu polesan. Atau mungkin karena ini adalah hasil karyaku, jadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat cela untuk aku kritik.

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu akhirnya Kyu muncul dengan sebuah naskah ditangannya. Dia menyerahkan naskah itu.

" Sekarang coba hyung liat sendiri lalu bandingkan. Kertas itu dari tahun sekarang atau dari beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Aku memperhatikan naskah yang kini berada ditanganku. Benar kertasnya sudah terlalu tua. Walaupun kertas sekarang terkena hujan, pasti bentuknya akan lain. Sementara kertas ini terlihat terawat. Hanya karena termakan usia menjadikan warnanya menjadi coklat. Aku mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat. Dari judulnya tidak bisa ditebak dari tahun berapa tulisan ini dibuat. Tapi melihat susunan kalimat-kalimatnya, sepertinya tulisan ini baru dibuat dalam tahun-tahun terakhir. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

" Aku tinggalkan naskah ini disini. Oh, ya aku hanya membawa satu naskah kemari. Masih banyak lagi digudang. Tapi sebagai permulaan untuk hyung baca, cukuplah itu saja. Kalau nanti hyung penasaran, cukup bilang sama aku. Nanti aku akan bawa kemari. Aku kebawah dulu, tadi eomma mu memanggilku"

" Gomawo kyu." ucapku saat dia mendekati pintu. Kyu berbalik sambil tersenyum. Dia menarik pintu, menutupnya setelah dia berada diluar. Aku kembali ke pembaringan. Sepertinya membaca tulisan ini lebih nyaman sambil menyandarkan tubuh dibantal. Aku meraih bantal, menaruhnya di ujung tempat tidur. Aku mengatur posisi dudukku agar terasa nyaman. Setelah itu aku mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat dalam naskah tersebut. Baru membaca lembaran pertama, aku sudah mulai tertarik. Cerita awal sudah membuat aku penasaran untuk terus membaca kelanjutannya. Aku terus membaca hingga tak terasa hari sudah sore saat aku menyelesaikan membaca dan meresapi setiap kalimat dari tulisan tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam kepalaku.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Saat itu aku melihat Heechul ahjumma melintas di ruang tengah. Aku langsung memanggilnya, Heechul ahjumma mendongak melihat dari bawah. Dia segera mendatangiku begitu aku memanggilnya.

"Ahjumma,Tolong panggilkan Kyu ne?" kataku. Heechul ahjumma dengan terburu-buru melangkah menuju dapur. Sementara aku kembali kekamarku. Aku memegang lagi naskah itu. Semoga Kyu menerima ide yang aku usulkan. Dalam kepalaku sudah terbayang berbagai macam rencana. Semua berkaitan dengan naskah tua ini. Naskah tua tapi cerita didalamnya benar-benar baru.

"Hyung mencariku?" Kyu muncul dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mungkin dia berlari saat menuju kemari.

" Iya. Kemari dan duduklah. Aku punya ide yang menurutku sangat cemerlang. Begini, bagaimana kalau naskah ini aku daur ulang? Maksudnya aku ketik ulang lalu aku bawa ke penerbit. Karena ternyata setelah aku baca, naskah ini benar-benar menarik dan layak untuk diterbitkan. Aku heran siapa pengarang dari naskah ini. Sama sekali tidak ada nama atau petunjuk yang menggambarkan tentang penulisnya."

" Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang menulis naskah itu karena saat aku temukan beberapa bulan yang lalu, nae appa juga tidak tahu kapan naskah itu ada di gudang. Ehm..soal rencana hyung untuk mendaur ulang, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Karena aku juga menilai, tulisan dalam naskah itu tidak kalah dengan novel-novel yang pernah aku baca."

" Jadi kamu setuju, kalau aku mengetiknya kembali? Aku yakin naskah ini setelah jadi novel akan jadi best seller."

Kyu mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya sore itu kami sepakat untuk menjalankan proyek ini berdua. Proyek yang membuatku berdebar-debar karena kami tidak tahu siapa pengarang sebenarnya dari naskah misterius itu. Aku hanya menganggap mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari doa-doaku karena sampai sekarang beberapa ide yang aku tuangkan dalam tulisan selalu macet dan terhenti setelah beberapa halaman ketikan.

**TBC.**

* * *

Ini masih permulaan lagi~ konflik mungkin di next chapter muehehe.

**Terimakasih atas koreksian kalian,Terimakasih atas review kalian,Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca walaupun tidak meninggalkan jejak,Terimakasih semuanyaaa:D**

Ayo review lagi! \o/


	4. Chapter 4 : accident

Naskah tua : Accident.

**Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee donghae, and other.**

**Genre : mystery, friendship.**

**Rating : tadinya mau M tapi.. T aja deh :p**

**Disclaimer : *gapinter bhs ing* cerita ini punya saya,pemain disini pun punya saya,tapi aslinya punya SM.**

**Dun like Dun read! u.u**

**A/N** : Karena jalur terlalu cepet jadi jaerin bikin sampe chapt 4 aja ya. Gajadi 5. Maap,jaerin emang labil wkwk-_- Agak males buat ngepost ini karena review yg sangat minim… but,gwenchana. Jaerin bikin Cuma karena hobby :)

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Minnie-ah? Dua minggu ini kamu kemana? Teman-temanmu resah mencarimu." sambut yesung hyung saat aku muncul dikantornya. Aku duduk di kursi didepan mejanya.

" Mencari ide,hyung. Kadang ide harus dicari melalui beberapa petualangan." kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Kamu bisa saja. Bagaimana? Kamu tentu kemari tidak untuk menyapa aku kan? haha.. "

Yesung hyung tertawa. Tawa yang aku suka.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan telponmu semalam?" aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ne hyung. Aku ingin hyung menunda dulu untuk menerbitkan novelku. Aku ingin hyung membaca dulu naskah ini. Aku yakin ini lebih keren dari tulisan-tulisan yang pernah aku buat." aku menyorongkan naskah itu ke Yesung hyung.

" Pasti sesuatu yang istimewa hingga kamu rela menunda dua tulisanmu untuk diterbitkan."

" Benar, hyung. Ini proyek uji coba. Kalau tulisan ini diterima masyarakat, maka akan terus berlanjut dengan cerita-cerita yang lebih menarik."

Yesung hyung membuka naskah yang aku berikan. Kubiarkan dia tenang membacanya dengan cara tak mengajaknya berbicara. Aku ingin yesung hyung menyimak tulisan itu sebelum memutuskan menerimanya. Tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku, setiap tulisan yang aku berikan, yesung hyung selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Perkiraanku tepat. Kulihat yesung hyung tersenyum saat membaca tulisanku. Dia kemudian membaca bagian akhirnya sebelum dia menutup naskah itu lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

" Aku sudah membaca garis besarnya. Aku yakin, novelmu akan laris manis."

" Jadi hyung setuju? Menurut perkiraanku juga begitu. Syukurlah, karena hyung juga sependapat denganku. Baiklah sekarang aku permisi dulu, aku mau menemui teman-teman."

Aku pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan yesung hyung. Saat keluar tak sengaja aku menabrak tubuh seseorang . Kami berdua kaget saat saling memandang.

" sungmin?"

" hae?"

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Penting." Donghae menarik tanganku. Dia mengajakku ke parkiran. Diparkiran ada sebuah pohon besar yang biasa di pakai untuk tempat berteduh. Bangku kayu yang disediakan disana membuat nyaman siapapun yang sedang gerah dan ingin menikmati sejuknya semilir angin yang berhembus.

" Kenapa seminggu ini kamu menghilang? Aku mencarimu kesana kemari. Handphonemu juga tidak aktif. Apa kamu marah karena kejadian hari itu?" Aku terdiam. Aku tidak merasakan lagi emosi yang ada waktu itu. Ternyata ada gunanya juga menyepi. Amarah dalam diri sirna juga.

" Waktu itu aku marah tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku pikir-pikir tak ada gunanya aku marah padamu."

"Minnie-ah, aku mencarimu berhari-hari untuk menjelaskan tentang masalah waktu itu. Aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah berkata keras padamu. Padahal waktu itu aku tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Setelah wookie menjelaskan aku baru mengerti. Sekarang Eunhyuk tidak bersama kita lagi. Aku memintanya mengganti semua uang yang telah dia pakai, setelah itu dia harus keluar dari kelompok kita."

" Keluar? Jadi Eunhyuk sudah keluar? Kapan?"

" Sudah empat hari. Dia sudah minta maaf tapi menurutku minta maaf saja tidak cukup. Yang kita butuhkan adalah kepercayaan. Menangani keuangan tentu harus orang-orang yang jujur. Kita akan terus khawatir kalau orang itu pernah berbuat salah."

" Seharusnya dia tidak perlu keluar." kataku. Aku jadi menyesal karena telah membuat Eunhyuk keluar dari kelompok kami.

" Sudahlah, jangan menyesali keputusan yang sudah aku ambil."

" Tapi Eunhyuk kan pacarmu?" aku baru mengingat hal itu. Donghae tertawa. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

" Kamu ini sahabat macam apa, sih? Masak aku tidak mengenalkan pacarku sama kamu kalau memang aku memiliki pacar. Aku hanya refleks waktu itu, karena aku kaget kamu tiba-tiba menamparnya."

" Jadi diantara kalian tidak ada hubungan special?"

" Haha.. nasi goreng kali spesial..jelas saja tidak ada, sudahlah jangan membicarakan itu lagi. Aku ingin tahu, dua minggu menghilang ide apa yang sudah ada dikepalamu. Semalam Yesung hyung menelponku, katanya kamu punya cerita bagus. Katamu ini bisa jadi best seller. Benarkah?"

"Yesung hyung bilang begitu? Padahal aku menyampaikan itu untuk meyakinkan Yesung hyung. Itu hanya dugaanku saja. Kita lihat saja nanti. Sepertinya Yesung hyung ingin langsung mencetak dan menerbitkannya. Dia sama tak sabarnya denganku. haha"

" Aku jadi penasaran. Seberapa dahsyatnya itu sampai Yesung hyung pun terhipnotis."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kubiarkan Donghae dengan rasa penasarannya. Aku makin tidak sabar menunggu keluarnya novel terbaruku. Apalagi baru saja Yesung hyung mengirim pesan singkat di hanphoneku. Dia menjanjikan dalam waktu satu bulan novelku itu akan segera diterbitkan. Benar-benar fantastis. Padahal biasanya butuh waktu dua bulan, untuk aku menunggu sebelum novelku benar-benar diterbitkan.

Hari-hari berlalu. Aku menjalankan rutinitas harianku seperti biasa. Menggarap proyek novel berseri bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini kami tak hanya berdua. Aku mengajak serta sahabatku, Donghae. Bukan karena dia sahabatku sehingga aku mengajaknya. Tapi karena cara dia memohon yang membuatku jatuh iba dan akhirnya mengikutkan dia dalam kegiatan kami. Tapi tentu saja aku telah mengultimatum agar dia merahasiakan kegiatan kami. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan keuntungan yang nanti kami dapatkan akan kami bagi tiga. Karena bukan itu tujuanku. Aku hanya kasihan melihat naskah sebagus itu harus teronggok di gudang tua milik mama.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Akhirnya hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Novelku siap untuk di luncurkan. Yesung hyung begitu bersemangat mempromosikan. Aku jadi terharu melihatnya. Ternyata naskah dari gudang tua milik eomma benar-benar membuat semua orang tertarik untuk membeli. Aku tidak menyangka sambutan masyarakat begitu heboh.

Aku menunggu dengan cemas laporan dari hasil penjualan novelku. Sambil menunggu, kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami. Kadang seharian aku, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada digudang eomma. Karena Naskah itu susunannya tidak teratur jadi membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusunnya menjadi sebuah serial. Ruang perpustakaan dirumah eomma menjadi tempat kami mengetik naskah itu. Kami ingin agar seri kedua dari novel itu siap saat Yesung hyung memintanya.

* * *

**Naskah tua**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu saat sarapan di ruang makan handphoneku berdering. Telpon dari Donghae.

"Minnie-ah, kamu liat tivi cepat." pintanya dengan nada cemas. Aku segera berlari ke ruang tengah melihat siaran tivi. Donghae mengucapkan nama stasiun tivi yang harus aku liat. Aku segera mengubah channelnya. Berita kecelakaan beruntun ditengah kota.

" Kenapa, hae? Apa ada teman kita yang kecelakaan?"

" Bukan! Kecelakaan itu terjadi di jalan yang sama dengan cerita di novelmu!"

" Masak sih?" aku memperhatikan lagi berita yang ada di tivi.

" Benarkan? Ceritanya sama. Hari, jam, nama jalan, jumlah mobil, bahkan jumlah yang tewas dan terluka. Semuanya sama. Aku baru memperhatikan ini, Min. Kemarin ada juga berita yang sama persis dengan isi dalam novelmu. Hanya kemarin aku menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan. Tapi hari ini aku betul-betul cemas. Kenapa ceritanya sama persis? Dalam novelmu juga, setelah kecelakaan hari ini, maka besoknya terjadi kecelakaan lagi. Sama, min. Persis!"

Aku mendengarkan ucapan Donghae sambil terus menyimak berita di tivi.

"Minnie! min, kamu masih disitukan? Min!"

" Ya. Aku masih mendengarkan."

" Masih ada dua lagi kecelakaan dalam novelmu. Itu terjadi tiga hari setelah hari ini. Nama jalan, berapa jumlah mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan, jumlah korban sudah aku hapal diluar kepala."

" Jangan terlalu panik, hae. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Kamu jangan membuat aku jadi panik. Mana mungkin sebuah cerita dalam novel bisa mengakibatkan kecelakaan?"

" Aku juga tidak ingin menghubungkannya, mi. Tapi aku tetap penasaran. Apa kamu lupa, naskah itu berasal dari gudang. Naskah tua yang aneh bukan? Naskah tua tapi ceritanya baru. Jangan-jangan **naskah itu keramat**."

" Huss. Kamu makin ngaco. Kita lihat saja nanti. Mudah-mudahan ini hanya kebetulan saja."

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC.**

* * *

Hiyaaahh. Ngegantung lagi ya? Haha sengaja._.v Lusa chapt terakhirrrr~ jangan sampe ketinggalan ;;)

**Once more,Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5 : game over

**Sebelumnya…**

" Aku juga tidak ingin menghubungkannya, mi. Tapi aku tetap penasaran. Apa kamu lupa, naskah itu berasal dari gudang. Naskah tua yang aneh bukan? Naskah tua tapi ceritanya baru. Jangan-jangan **naskah itu keramat**."

" Huss. Kamu makin ngaco. Kita lihat saja nanti. Mudah-mudahan ini hanya kebetulan saja."

* * *

**A/N** : A..a..an..anyeong chingu-deul *jaerin gagap* i-in-ini udah bulan apa ya... *amnesia mendadak* *nyengir* Jeongmal mianhae jaerin ingkar janji… jaerin mentok pas mau endingnya wkwk. Maafin yaaa:( yaudah yuks capcus dibaca. Mian for typo. karena alur yang dibuat terlalu cepat jadi cuma ch 4.

* * *

**Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee donghae, and other.**

**Genre : mystery, friendship.**

**Rating : tadinya mau M tapi.. T aja deh :p**

**Disclaimer : *gapinter bhs ing* cerita ini punya saya,pemain disini pun punya saya,tapi aslinya punya SM.**

**Dun like Dun read!**

**(._.) ))))))~**

* * *

**Naskah tua**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Last chapter.**

**ALL SUNGMIN POV.  
**

Aku menutup pembicaraan dengan Donghae. Segera kuselesaikan sarapanku dan bergegas ke ruang perpustakaan. Berita dari Donghae membuat ketenanganku terganggu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membaca satupun tulisan. Pikiranku selalu tertuju ke kecelakaan yang terjadi. Aku berdoa semoga saja naskah itu tidak keramat seperti perkataan Donghae.

Tapi ternyata doaku tidak terkabul. Hari itu dengan menjerit-jerit Donghae menelponku.

"Minnie-ah! Kecelakaan itu terjadi! Sama persis, bahkan detiknya sama! Kita harus percaya kalau naskah itu menyimpan misteri." Aku yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur dipagi hari serasa mendengar kabar kematian. Aku bangkit dari pembaringan dan menuju meja di mana novel itu masih tergeletak dengan posisi terbuka. Semalam aku membaca bagian yang berisi cerita kecelakaan yang menurut Donghae kemungkinan akan terjadi lagi.

"Min, jalan yang sama, jam yang sama! Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan ke kamu kemiripannya. Kamu baca sendiri. Kamu tidak perlu nonton berita. Cukup baca novel itu saja."

Aku terduduk lemah didepan meja. Benarkah ada kejadian seperti ini? Aku hampir-hampir tak bisa mempercayai.

" Min, tunggu kecelakaan ke empat dalam novelmu. Itu sebagai pembuktian terakhir. Kalau memang sama persis, berarti semua naskah itu harus kita edit ulang. Jangan memasukkan cerita-cerita yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan atau musibah-musibah."

Menunggu pembuktian kecelakaan keempat dalam novelku, membuatku tidak nyenyak tidur. Selama tiga hari aku kadang terbangun tengah malam. Aku sengaja istrahat selama tiga hari ini karena aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Sengaja aku memilih pulang kerumahku agar aku bisa tenang. Kyuhyun sempat menanyakan mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingin istrahat. Tapi aku memberi alasan yang lain. Cukup aku dan hae saja yang panik. Aku tidak ingin kyu terganggu konsentrasinya mengerjakan skripsi kalau mendengar masalah yang menimpa kami. Masalah yang hanya kami yang tahu. Sejak kecelakaan pertama, tidak ada satupun media yang menghubungkan kecelakaan itu dengan novelku. Aku bisa bernafas lega untuk hal yang satu itu.

Jam lima subuh aku terbangun. Aku tidak nyenyak tidur sejak tadi malam. Berkali-kali aku terbangun. Hari ini adalah penentuan itu. Jam setengah tujuh sesuai jam di novel, kecelakaan akan terjadi. Kuhubungi Donghae. Ternyata dia sudah ada dilokasi. Dia sama paniknya denganku. Bahkan mungkin lebih panik. Setelah menelpon Donghae aku masuk ketempat aku memenangkan diri,berdoa pada Tuhan. Syukurlah setelah itu batinku kurasakan tenang. Aku melangkah ke dapur. Membuat susu panas lalu menyetel siaran tivi. Aku menonton tivi sampai susu digelasku habis.

" Lho, tuan sudah bangun?" tegur pembantuku yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Aku berbalik kaget.

" Iya, Kim ahjumma . Aku mau balik ke kamar, mau mandi dulu." Kataku lalu melangkah menuju kamarku. Setengah jam dikamar mandi, aku kemudian keluar dengan terburu-buru karena handphoneku berdering tiada henti. Segera kuraih handphoneku yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Panggilan dari Donghae. Sambil menaruh handphone di telingaku, aku melirik jam di dinding. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Jam di dinding menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh.  
" Hallo, Min. Gawat, Min. Benar-benar gawat. Di jalan ini baru saja terjadi kecelakaan! Novel itu ada ditanganku sekarang. Pokoknya semua naskah dari gudang itu harus segera kita tentu tidak ingin menambah korban lagi bukan?"

Tanganku terjatuh di sampingku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata dari Donghae. Karena panik, aku segera berpakaian dan berkemas. Aku ingin segera kerumah eomma. Aku ingin melihat kembali naskah-naskah itu.

Setelah memberi pesan ke Kim ahjumma aku kemudian meninggalkan rumah. Ditengah jalan Donghae menelponku. Dia ingin ikut mengubah jalur perjalananku ke arah yang Donghae tentukan. Kami lalu bersama-sama menuju rumah eomma. Sepajang jalan Donghae menceritakan betapa paniknya dia saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan persisnya kejadian itu, tiba-tiba semua terjadi didepan matanya. Mendengar cerita Donghae aku makin tidak ingin menjadi penyebab dari kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang mirip dengan cerita dari naskah yang aku buat novel.

Sesampainya di rumah eomma. Aku dan Donghae langsung menuju ruang perpustakaan.

" Bagaimana dengan seri dua ini, Min? Didalamnya juga ada beberapa kejadian yang menurutku harus kita edit. Ganti saja dengan kejadian lain atau kata-kata lain." ucap Donghae sambil memperlihatkan naskah yang masih ada di file komputer. Kami memang sengaja belum memprint semua naskah yang sudah kami ketik.

" Iya. Nanti aku edit lagi. Mudah-mudahan Yesung hyung belum meminta naskah lanjutannya. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, Hae. Kenapa kecelakaan-kecelakaan itu bisa sama persis dengan cerita didalam naskah itu?"

" Kita bikin uji coba dengan seri dua nanti. Kalau setelah diedit ternyata kecelakaan atau musibah itu tidak terjadi, kita harus bisa mempercayai kalau naskah itu keramat. Atau mungkin juga mengandung kutukan."

Aku mengangguk. Harus ada uji coba untuk meyakinkan kami.

**-o-o-o-**

**Naskah tua**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Minnie-ah, musibah itu terjadi!" aku kaget ketika tengah malam Donghae menelponku. Kurapatkan handphone ditelingaku. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih, aku mencoba mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae..

" Ada apa, Hae?"

" Musibah yang ada didalam novel seri dua."

" Lho, bukankah sudah direvisi?" tanyaku heran.

" Benar, makanya aku tidak memperhatikan. Aku tenang saja selama seminggu ini. Tapi aku curiga setelah aku baca naskah sebelum kamu edit. Kok ceritanya sama."

" Sama?"

" Iya. Kamu perhatikan lagi. Ada empat kejadian di dalam novel seri dua. Sama dengan seri pertama. Sudah tiga yang terjadi."

" Lho kenapa bisa? Bukankah yang kita serahkan naskah yang sudah kita revisi?"

" Benar. Aku bahkan melihat kembali filenya di komputer Yesung hyung. Tapi kenapa kalimat yang sudah kita edit masih tetap terjadi? Ada hal aneh juga, mi. Saat aku melihat novel ke dua yang sudah diterbitkan. Kamu tahu apa yang membuat aku kaget setengah mati?"

" Apa itu?"

" **Kalimat yang sudah kita edit, ternyata tetap ada! Sama sekali tidak hilang. Berarti saat naskah itu dicetak, kalimatnya tetap sama. Tidak ada gunanya kita edit."**

" Kok bisa seperti itu?"

" Itulah. Makanya aku yakin, **naskah itu keramat!**"

Selesai menerima telpon Donghae, aku bangun dari pembaringan. Aku ingin membaca novel kedua yang telah terbit. Aku belum sempat melihat lebih detil isinya karena kecemasanku waktu itu sudah tidak ada. Aku merasa tenang karena kalimat-kalimat yang mengundang musibah sudah kami edit. Tapi telpon Donghae malam ini membuatku membuka novel seri dua. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas saat aku melihat kalimat-kalimat yang menurutku sudah aku edit. Ternyata kalimat-kalimat itu masih lengkap. Tersusun dengan manisnya diantara paragraf-paragraf dalam novel.

Aku bersandar di kursi. Pikiranku teromang-ambing antara mempercayai atau tidak kalau naskah itu keramat. Naskah itu seperti mengandung kutukan. Apakah benar-benar ada hubungannya?

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat kabut masih betah menghiasi bumi. Handphoneku berbunyi. Kulihat layarnya, dari Yesung hyung. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Semoga Yesung hyung tidak mencurigai novelku ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang ramai diberitakan.

" Pagi, Minnie-ah." sapa Yesung hyung.

" Pagi." balasku dengan suara berusaha bersikap tenang tapi tetap saja rasa gugup itu menguasaiku.

"Mianhae, pagi-pagi sudah menghubungi kamu. Begini, min. Ada seseorang yang bertanya padaku. Dia dari media. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku mustahil." aku menyimak perkataan Yesung hyung.

" Katanya, novel kamu berkaitan dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

Brukk.

Aku merasakan tubuhku melemah. Aku terduduk di sofa.

" Maksud hyung?" tanyaku. Kurasa tanganku mulai berkeringat. Kebiasaanku kalau sedang gugup, tanganku selalu basah oleh keringat dingin.

" Ini belum pasti. Tapi kalau ada kalangan media yang mulai menghubungkan, aku jadi khawatir. Makanya aku menelponmu. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengetahui ini dari orang lain. Aku ingin kamu siap, kalau tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan seputar cerita dalam novelmu dengan kejadian nyata yang ada diluar. Kamu harus siap dengan jawaban yang tentu saja masuk akal. Sedikit saja salah dalam jawabanmu, itu bisa mencemarkan namamu dan mungkin menghentikan peredaran novel itu. Mungkin saja novel itu akan ditarik."

Aku terhenyak, tak bisa yang takutkan terjadi juga. Ada yang mulai memperhatikan isi cerita dalam novelku.

Handphoneku berdering lagi. Dari Donghae.

" Yoboseyo. Ada apa?"

" Min, hentikan saja proyek novelmu itu. Kalau perlu naskah tua itu kita bakar saja."

"Mwo?"

" Aku khawatir ada orang lain yang nanti memanfaatkan naskah itu. Kalau keadaannya seperti itu maka akan banyak korban lagi yang berjatuhan. Sekarang lebih baik kita kerumah eomma mu. Kita harus melenyapkan novel itu."

Saran Donghae untuk segera menghilangkan novel itu masuk juga dalam pikiran normalku. Mungkin sebaiknya novel itu kami hilangkan agar tidak ada pihak lain yang menerbitkannya. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku dan Donghae Begitu kami tiba digudang eomma, naskah-naskah itu sudah tidak ada. Aneh. Siapa yang sudah memindahkannya?

" Kalian mencari naskah-naskah itu?" suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar dibelakang kami. Aku berbalik.

" Nde. Kemana naskah-naskah itu? Apa kamu yang telah memindahkannya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Aku dan appa sudah membakarnya." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Aku dan Donghae terperanjat.

" Kamu membakarnya?"

" Aku membakarnya setelah mendengar cerita dari appa. Selama ini appa tidak tahu kalau kita bertiga sedang menggarap naskah itu menjadi novel. Saat aku membaca novel itu dan melihat berita-berita kecelakaan yang ada di tivi. Aku mulai meyakini kalau naskah itu mungkin berisi kutukan."

" Apa yang appa-mu ceritakan?"

" Tidak banyak. Appa hanya mengatakan, kalau sebelumnya gudang itu kosong. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menemukan banyak naskah-naskah tua di sana? Appa merasa naskah itu mungkin akan membawa petaka."

Kami bertiga kemudian menuju lokasi dimana Kyu membakar naskah-naskah tua itu. Asap hitam masih terlihat mengepul dari kejauhan. Begitu dekat, aku lihat hampir seluruh naskah-naskah itu telah terbakar. Aku terpana. Inikah akhir dari naskah yang membuat aku terpesona dengan yang aku harapkan akan bersinar sekarang malah menjadi mendung. Redup seiring rasa ketakutan kami akan musibah yang mungkin akan lebih parah.

Aku meninggalkan rumah eomma dengan rasa yang tak bisa aku lukiskan. Semua bercampur baur dalam pikiranku. Pertama kalinya aku menggarap proyek naskah bersama, sekarang proyek itu harus kami yang menyedihkan bagiku, adalah saat melihat naskah-naskah itu terbakar. Karya indah yang harus berakhir dalam sebuah kobaran api. Rasanya tak rela saat melihat asap-asap hitam itu mengepul ke udara. Seperti melihat sebuah ritual yang mengantarkan roh ke alam baka.

**-o-o-o-**

**naskah tua**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya aku bermimpi. Kami bertiga, aku, Hae dan Kyu tengah berlari di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Tiba-tiba Kyu terjatuh ke sebuah dan Kyu berusaha menariknya. Tapi anehnya semakin kami tarik, Kyu malah semakin terbenam. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul Hangeng ahjussi. Dia sekuat tenaga berusaha menyelamatkan anaknya. Tapi malah Hangeng ahjussi ikut terjebak ke dalam rawa. Saat aku berusaha menarik Kyu, tangan Donghae menahanku. Dia tak ingin aku ikut terjebak ke dalam rawa.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa pening dikepalaku. Mimpi yang berakhir tanpa aku tahu akhirnya. Keringat dingin mengucur ditubuhku. Aku langsung teringat dengan naskah tua itu. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkannya, akhirnya terbawa dalam mimpi.

Karena perasaanku yang tidak nyaman, aku kemudian beranjak dari pembaringan. Aku ingin minum segelas air, rasanya tenggorokanku kering. Kunyalakan lampu kamar. Saat itulah handphoneku berbunyi. Aku yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu, berbalik lagi menuju meja di samping tempat tidur. Kuraih handphoneku yang masih bergetar diatas meja. Panggilan dari eomma. Aneh. Bukan kebiasan eomma menelpon tengah malam.

" Yoboseyo. Eomma?" aku tidak mendengar suara eomma. Aku hanya mendengar tangisan.

" Eomma? Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku makin penasaran. Yang terdengar tetap tangisan.

" Minnie-ah. Min.. Han ahjussi dan kyuhyun meninggal. Mereka terbakar di halaman belakang…hiks hiks.."

" Mwoya? Kenapa dengan Han ahjussi dan kyu?" aku masih tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

" Han ahjussi dan Kyu terbakar di halaman belakang! Mereka tewas!"

Badanku langsung lemas. Tubuhku lunglai menyentuh lantai. Handphoneku masih dalam genggaman. Suara eomma masih terdengar tapi aku tak sanggup lagi mengangkat handphoneku. Airmataku menetes, mengalir dipipiku. Aku teringat mimpiku. Mungkin inilah arti dari mimpiku. Mimpi yang membuat jantungku berdebar dan membangunkanku ditengah malam. Aku teringat naskah itu. Benarkah Han ahjussi dan Kyu terkena kutukan dari naskah tua itu. Kalau benar demikian, aku jadi sangat menyesal. Karena ide yang aku usulkan, maka terjadi begitu banyak musibah. Aku terus menangis dalam rasa sesal. Maafkan aku Han ahjussi. Maafkan aku Kyu….

**.**

**.**

**The END.**

* * *

ehehe gimana? endingnya pasti ancur-.- aha! sekarang utang jaerin tinggal ff hyukkie nyasar sama blog series doang kan? sabar ya buat yg nungguin ff hyukkie nyasar, jaerin masih bingung alurnya... ff blog series terlalu menguras otak. emang bikin ff yang ngandung unsur ketidak warasan sangat2 menguras otak-_-

Big thanks for review :

**Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper - Karin - Wookie ELF - Ddhanifa aaolfa - dew'yellow - Noella Marsha - HanAiren - Mrs. Simple - ID's - Anchovy3424 - Lee Demin - therany - chen chen - Lee Hyuka - Kyuhee - Lee EunGun - dan yang sudah memfav cerita ini dan sudah ngefav jaerin muehehe.**

**Yang ter-onyoe,  
**

**JaeRinKyu('o')9  
**


End file.
